edfandomcom-20200215-history
Know it All Ed
"Know it All Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds discover a box of "Canadian Squirt Guns". Plot The Eds are larging it at the dump again and after some futile horn blowing and the odd bit of dog piling they chance upon a big box of abandoned turkey basters … except of course they're not turkey basters at all, they're aliens exploratory probes … or then again they could be Canadian squirt guns. Either way, they spell out one thing to Eddy - CASH - he thinks everyone should have one of these babies! After a bit of the usual Eddy sales spiel and a lot of flannel, everyone in the cul-de-sac soon does have one and it's not long before the whole place has gone squirt-gun toting crazy. Pioneers move in from the plains in their wagons and the big guys beat on the little guys - it's anarchy and seeing an opportunity to cash in - yet again - Marshall Eddy and his Posse swagger into town to administer heavy justice and heavier fines in their own inimitable and biased way. However when Pioneer Jonny is ambushed by the Kanker Sisters, the Marshall begins to feel he's bitten off more than he can chew and a battle commences. Will the Eds triumph and come up smelling of roses or will victory bear the not so subtle tang of Krankshaft No.5? Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Double D try to make sounds out of the giant tube "Boy Double D, you stink. Let a pro show you." Edd: "Certainly, Eddy." Eddy: "It's all in the technique, Sockhead. Pure talent." to make a sound through the tube, screws up "Wrong technique. Slight adjustment and…" it again, but Ed blew into the tube, making an inflatable Eddy Ed: "I am a whale, Eddy. An endangered mammal. Hug me." Eddy: "You can't be a whale unless you have a spout! Hahaha!" the giant tube up Ed's head, causing difficulties for Ed to get out "Hahaha!" charges up to a garbage mound, singing while taunting at the same time "I'm king of the castle and you're a dirty-" and Double D tackle Eddy at the same time Ed and Edd: "DOGPILE!" ---- *'Eddy': "Whoa, Nelly! They fell for it. Oh, today must be my lucky day. Come on, boys. Let's keep this gravy train rolling." *'Edd' to walk with the Moose Head on his face: "Coming Eddy." D falls down with the weight of the moose head on his head Ed: "I was a moose once." ---- *'Ed': at the turkey basters "Oh look! A whole box of alien exploratory probes, dropped off in an attempt to save fuel during a mutiny of pulsing brain mutants." Eddy: at Ed with surprise "I think that eyebrow's too heavy for his head." Edd: "Actually, they look like turkey basters." Eddy: "Yeah right, Double D. A turkey baster?" Ed: as a vampire with two turkey basters in his mouth as fangs "I must have blood, let me bite your--" pushes Ed and grabs a turkey baster *'Eddy' what he was talking about: "Where was I? What we have here is a squirt gun." Edd: "Please, a squirt gun?" Eddy: "What? Yeah, a Canadian squirt gun." Ed: "Canadians are weird!" five turkey basters stuck on his head Eddy: "Just fill it up…" down to fill the turkey baster up with water Edd: Eddy "Even if they were Canadian, heaven forbid, I don't think they're--" squirts at Double D, making Double D wet Eddy: "And squirt! Canadian style." and Eddy revolving around Double D Ed: "My turn, my turn!" got soaked by Eddy Edd: "I suppose one person's trash is another person's treasure." Ed: "I'm a moose, Double D." ---- *'Edd': out with his powerful weapon "Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" Eddy: "Double D! Double D! Relax, will ya? It’s a toy - from Canada - geez, how embarrassing." ---- *'Ed' sniffing the perfumed Plank: "Plank reminds me of fresh cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." Jonny the others: "They were headed this way!" ---- *'Eddy': "Attack the lump!" Ed: "Oh no, something ate my head." ---- *'Eddy': "Okay, Kank-" a gesture for the other two Eds to come into the open "Okay, Kankers. I'm calling you out!" Lee: "What took you boys so long?" Eddy: "You know what we want!" *'Lee': "I love a man in uniform." ---- *'Eddy': "That's a 25 cent prospecting fine!" Rolf: "But I am washing dishes, no brain Ed-boy." Eddy: "25 cents or 25 days in the pokey!" Edd: "Ahem, wrong cartoon, Eddy." ---- *'Lee': "I love a man in uniform." Eddy: "Stand your ground, deputies. Huh? Deputies? Hmm?" Deputies Ed and Double D hiding behind Deputy Eddy, cowardly covering in fear with each other ---- *'Ed': "COOKIES AND MILK!" Trivia *The donkey in the title card would be reading a book called "DE'. **Wether this is intended or it was meant to say "ED" is unknown. *When Eddy says the line, "Twenty-five cents or twenty-five days in the pokey!" Edd corrects this statement (which in the process breaks the fourth wall) by saying, "Wrong cartoon, Eddy". The cartoon Edd was referring to is Hanna-Barbara's Quick Draw McGraw. *The rotating squirt gun machine Double D uses is a parody of a Gatling gun. *When the squirt gun stand fell apart, the writing on the 50 cents sign turns red for one second. *The Kankers had purple perfume in The Eds squirt guns, but when Lee said "And who's gonna help him?" they are shown with water. After that, when the Kankers are about to squirt the Eds, they have orange liquid in their squirt guns. *It seems that Krankshaft No.5 is The Kanker Sisters favorite perfume and Eau de Wood Rot is also their favorite, but chose Krankshaft over the other one. *When everyone was paying Marshall Eddy their fines, someone had put half a button into the money jar. *The tie that Ed wears in this episode is later seen in the episode "Dear Ed" with Eddy wearing it. *Throughout the episode, The Eds made comments about Canada (the turkey basters and "Canadians are weird!"), the birthplace of AKA Cartoon. *Kevin is dressed like a Mexican Bandito in this episode, while Jimmy is dressed like a cowboy. *It is unknown how the squirt guns were missing when the Kankers took Eddy's jar of money. Perhaps the Kankers snatched the squirt guns when nobody was looking. But later, after the Kankers sprayed the Eds with the Krankshaft perfume, they reappeared. *Nazz, Jonny and Rolf were not seen holding or using a squirt gun in this whole episode. *The showdown between the Eds and the Kankers resembles as an Old West showdown, only but it's 3 on 3, not 1 on 1. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. Gallery Know it all ed 009 0001.jpg|Eddy with a Canadian Squirt Gun Edd.jpg|Double D selling Canadian Squirt Guns Plank perfume.jpg|Plank after a run-in with the Kankers Know it all ed 011 0001.jpg|Double D with a Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun Video This clip was provided by ShortestElephantEver on youtube. klSy0xi2tzM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes where scams worked